What I Did For Love
by WickedSong
Summary: Emma sees the woman behind the lies and sees that what she did was only out of love. Oneshot. SPOILERS.


**What I Did For Love**

**By WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee and never shall. I just want to write about it.**

* * *

As the redhead looked at the blonde the words of their maybe not last - but definetly more explosive meeting ringed in her head, the words that she had said to this now, broken and shell of a woman who had once been a manipulative lying shrill hag but maybe not so bad that she wasn't human.

_"Will is kind and gentle and you don't deserve him"_

Maybe it had been these words that had pushed Terri Schuester to become so immersed into her lies about her fake pregnancy. Maybe it had been that she thought she was about to lose her husband, perhaps it was the argument they had had - well all the arguments they had but all Emma Pillsbury knew was that she had her reasons and she was here today to figure these out.

Paying for her coffee Emma followed Terri as she wandered all around the street with her sister Kendra. Emma only knew Kendra from her conversations with Will where she had been told about 'Terri's neurotic sister' who hated her kids and seemingly her husband. At this time, Emma could seewhy Terri had been so crazy when she looked to the other blonde who spoke frantically while Terri just looked aimless.

When Emma had asked Will about his estranged wife he hadn't liked to take great time to talk about her - he would just mumble that she was in therapy now and he didn't like to discuss her. Emma could understand that and she didn't like to push the subject with the man, healing from the heartbreak and lies that left him broken. One thing that Emma could note though was that Terri seemed broken also.

Staying undeteced until Terri had left her sister's side was her main priority. Terri may have not felt up to taunting and threatening her but her sister, Kendra, Emma recalled Will had told her the name, wouldn't hesitate to fight dirty against the woman who in her eyes had drove Will away. Emma sometimes thought that too.

Will had assured her that his and Terri's marriage had been on the rocks and that the baby - or fake baby as it turned out - had been the only thing keeping him there. When Terri came to work at the school Emma noted that she was an insecure wreck - like most of the teenagers she worked with and that seeing the closeness of her husband and the school guidence councillor only intensified her fight for the husband she loved.

Love? Emma would have to fight back the anger if a month ago you told her that she lied to Will about being pregnant out of love but now Emma understood, she understood the motives of the blonde woman and couldn't help hearing her own words to Will when he had told her of the lies and deceit.

_"You're a lot to lose"_

Emma kept walking, trying to look casual while also trying to follow two women without looking suspicious in her actions. To her surprise it wasn't she who made the casual greeting. It had been Terri. Sending her sister into a clothing store, telling her she had to check something, she turned around and looked at Emma with contempt but it was hard to look angry with all the sadness of the world in her eyes.

"Why're you following me?" she asked.

Not exactly _casual_, Emma would say but it was still something and then the words slipped out at such a pace she couldn't control them and she wanted to withdraw them because no matter the pain that this woman caused Will she didn't deserve to hear them and have the guilt thrust upon her again.

"Why would you do that to Will?"

Terri stood in a stony silence and contemplated the woman in front of her and she walked closer, if this got a little messy, a little loud, at least there would be little attention drawn to them.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you" Terri replied and was about to walk away when Emma said something else, something that caught Terri by surprise, something which made her hate the redhead for being a councillor, made her hate that she could anylase things about yourself you never knew before.

"Did you do it because you loved Will?"

Terri looked down but answered with a speedy and non-hesitant "Yes" and then she looked up at the woman who was never going to be her friend but never her worst enemy and both women realised they had one thing in common. They would do anything to have and keep the man they loved "But I still love Will and that kind of love can never go away no matter how much I wish it would. I did what I did and I'll regret it everyday of my life but I can't regret why I did it, Emma. I did it because I love Will, I did for the sake of love"

And Emma didn't have that anger pent up inside her when she realised Terri still loved her husband because she couldn't hate a broken woman. Emma had nothing left to say to Terri and Terri had nothing left to say to Emma. They had both said all they could to each other and with that walked away. It was time to move on, for both of them.

* * *

**The ending is really lame I think but I like this one. First Glee oneshot so I'm proud of what I've done. There are a few things I could've changed but I want to try it like this right now.**

**I am one of a minority who has sympathy for Terri and I'm proud to say that - and even though I may be flamed for this - a WillxTerri shipper. She is conniving and manipulative but like I've said in the story she is only human.**

**I think Emma would've been angry at her actions but then she would get to this place and realise Terri was an insecure woman who couldn't handle her husband being as she put it 'already one foot out of the door' i think.**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
